Escape from District 2
by Paulaa2013
Summary: Cato and Katniss are the final two in the 74th hunger games. When Cato finds himself unable to kill her he claims her as his prize for winning the game. Will Katniss manage to escape from district 2? Will she even want to once she get to see the real Cato? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Arena

Katniss pov

I aim one of my arrows at Cato's head, knowing it'll have no effect on his body or limbs, which are clothed in body armour.

Cato just laughs "Shoot me and I'll take him down with me." He's right. If I take him out and he falls to the mutts, Peeta will die with him.

Peeta lips are turning blue. I need to do something quickly. Cato will probably use his body as a weapon against me if he kills him. In fact, I'm sure this is Cato's Plan, because while he's stopped laughing his lips are set in a triumphant smile.

As if in a last ditch effort, Peeta raises his fingers, dripping with blood from his leg, up to Cato's arm. Instead of trying to wrestle his way free, his forefinger makes a deliberate X on the back of Cato's hand. Cato realizes what it means after I do. I can tell by the way the smile drops from his lips. My arrow pierces his hand and he cries out and starts to fall backwards taking Peeta with him. I dive forward trying to catch Peeta but I'm too late. They both fall to the ground.

I hear the snarls, Cato is up and running but Peeta is unconscious on the ground. The mutts close in on Peeta. Cato runs for the Cornucopia leaving Peeta to the mutts. I aim an arrow at the mutt closest to Peeta and take it down. I turn round to look for Cato when I am knocked off my feet.

Cato's pov.

I've made it back on to the Cornucopia, I can see her aiming at the mutts trying to save him, she doesn't even see me coming as I climb up behind her, knock her down onto her back and hold my knife to her throat.

This is it, one last kill and I'll have everything I've ever wanted. I guess I'll never find out how she got the 11, once she's dead I'll never know. "Please just make it quick" she says staring at me with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen? I don't want her death to be quick, I'm not even sure I want to kill her at all. What I do want is for her to tell me how she beat me. I'm trying to decide how I'm going to kill her when the cannon fires to signal the death of her district partner. "Peeta" she sobs and tears start falling from her eyes and I realise that no one will ever cry for me in that way when I die. I decide there and then what I am going to do.

I pull her to her feet with one hand keeping the knife at her throat and I shout. "I have won these games, I can kill her in a matter of seconds, but I want this tribute as my trophy for winning." There is nothing but silence coming from the sky for what seems like an age. She is struggling against me but she is too small to dislodge my arm. Then it come's, the announcement I wanted to hear. "I am pleased to present the victor of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Cato Antitheus. "No" she shouts "kill me". I squeeze her throat just enough to knock her out, there is no way I'm going to kill her now.

The hovercraft arrives and lowers its ladder; I put her over my shoulder and step onto the ladder.

Doctors in sterile white, masked and gloved, already prepared to operate come towards me and take Katniss from me. I feel a sharp pain in my arm and I start to fall.

When I wake up I'm in a room where the entire ceiling glows with a soft yellow light, allowing me to see that I'm in a room containing just my bed. No doors, no windows are visible. The air smells of something sharp and antiseptic.

I try and sit up, but some sort of wide restraining band around my waist keeps me from raising more than a few centimetres. A portion of the wall slides open and an Avox girl carrying a tray comes in. She sets the tray across my thighs and presses something that moves me into a sitting position. I ask the one question I need to know the answer too "Is Katniss alive?" She gives me a nod and hands me the spoon. I'm not sure why but I feel relieved that she's alive. I eat the food on the tray on my lap, once I have finished the Avox removes the tray and leaves.

I then feel a cool liquid seeping into my vein from one of the tubes and I lose consciousness immediately.

This continues for the next few days until I eventually wake up naked on the bed of my room, within the training centre. I get up and look in the mirror, they have removed every scar on my body even the ones I had earned in my years of training. I touch my hand to the empty area on my chest where the scar Azrael had given me, used to be. I'm sad that it's gone; it was a reminder of why I had to be the best at everything. I see clothes laid out for me so I put them on and walk out of the room and walk towards the living area.

The smell of blood and roses is the first thing that alerts me to his presence. President Snow's snake eyes staring at me from across the room is the next. " Congratulations on winning the games Cato" he says. "Thank you" I reply. "Tell me Cato" Snow says "why did you ask for Miss Everdeen as a trophy?" "Why do you want to know?" I ask. His snake eye bore into me as he says " When Miss Everdeen volunteered for her sister she started something that will be hard to suppress, she gave people hope that they could be saved, I need to quash the hope before it gets out of hand. Killing her will make her a martyr to the cause. I want her broken and I think you're the man to help me do that."

I have to think fast, I don't know why I asked for her to be spared I just know I had to have her. I want her to love me the way she did Peeta. I smile and say "Then we have the same goal President Snow. Give me a year and I'll give you a broken Katniss Everdeen. " "I'm glad to hear that Cato, you'll find Miss Everdeen in Clove's old room. Oh and I've left a letter on the table for Miss Everdeen just to let her know that if she tries to escape, I will make sure that sister of hers is drawn at the next reaping. I will then fire bomb her whole district." He walks towards the elevator and leaves.

I walk to the table then pick up the letter, turning back to the corridor I walk towards the bedrooms. I can see that there is a key on the outside of Cloves old room. I turn it and enter the room and there she is unconscious lying naked on the bed. There's not a mark on her body "You're perfect." She starts to stir at the sound of my voice. I turn and leave before she wakens.

Katniss pov

I wake up in a strange room, I've never seen this place before but it reminds me of my room in the training centre. There are clothes beside me on the bed, so I quickly dress. I know he'll be coming for me, now that I'm back in the training centre, I need to find a weapon and I need to defend myself. I start to search the room but there is nothing, all the closets are empty, and the only piece of furniture is the bed.

Cato's pov

I can hear her running about the room looking for a weapon. Brutus walks up behind me "You have to get ready for your interview tonight; your prep team is waiting for you. Arrangements have been made to move Miss Everdeen to the train before we leave tonight." I nod and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The train to district 2**

Cato's pov

The interview was hard; I had to watch every one of my kills over again from every angle. I also discovered how our food and supplies got destroyed; she's even better than I thought. I wasn't allowed to discuss her at all during the interview. Brutus had warned me before I went on, that people were starting to protest at her being given to me as a trophy. I'm willing to bet that no one will even remember her in a week's time. I'm being transported back to the train; the streets are full of people cheering.

I had to watch Katniss and Peeta in a cave during the playback of the games talking about how he loved her. About how he took a beating so that she wouldn't starve. It was really difficult to watch them together. The train ride could be a problem everyone knows that the train is bugged and I'm sure Snow will be listening. I'm happy that Brutus warned me before the games and gave me the mechanism that blocks the signal.

There's a large crowd on the platform, I can hear them calling my name as I get out of the car. I spend time waving, shaking hands and posing for photos as I make my way to train. Just before I get there someone grabs me and starts pulling at my clothes, he is shouting "Free Katniss Everdeen, Free Katniss Everdeen." Others in the crowd start to join in, finally peacekeepers arrive and start to pull the protesters away and I finally make it to the train.

As soon as I enter the train it starts to move away from the station, I turn to Brutus and say "Where is she?" "She's locked in your room." He replies, and then asks "What are you planning to do to her?" "Whatever I want, Snow said she belongs to me" He gives me a look of disgust and says "She's a human being Cato you can't treat her like a possession." I just smile and start to make my way to the bedroom car.

I reach my room and see the key in the door has a chain attached to it. I turn the key and start to enter the room as soon as I open the door she runs at me and almost makes it past me before I catch her. She is kicking and biting me as I try to restrain her. Holding her with one arm I manage to pull her back into the room and close and lock the door. I put the chain round my neck, keeping my back to the door I let her go.

Her eyes are darting around the room looking for a weapon to use against me. "President Snow gave me a letter to give to you; he said he will make sure your sister is reaped in the next games if you try to escape. He will then fire bomb your whole district. I'm sure you would rather that didn't happen Katniss." She looks startled by my announcement not quite sure if I'm lying to her. "President Snow is a man who has no problems sending children into the arena to die each year; you know he won't think twice about killing your sister and firebombing a whole district."

I can see in her eyes that she knows I'm telling her the truth. I take the letter out of my pocket and throw it towards her. She catches the letter and opens it; she takes a few minutes reading the letter over twice.

While she is reading the letter I move to my bag and take out the device Brutus gave me, no one will not be able to overhear while this is on. "What is that?" she says. "It will stop Snow listening to our conversation, you can talk freely while this is on" I say.

"What are you going to do to me, why did you ask for me as a trophy and where are we going?" She asks. I take a step towards her and she backs away. I motion towards the seated area and say "Why don't we sit down." I walk passed her and sit down. Her eyes stay on me but she stays rooted to the spot.

"We are on our way to my victor's house in District 2. Other than take you to my home I'm not going to do anything to you, I won't hurt you in any way." I reply.

Katniss pov

What is he trying to do, telling me that he won't hurt me? I know he's lying but I don't know why. "I don't believe you, why are you lying to me? Tell me why you didn't kill me?" I ask. "I'm not lying to you Katniss, please sit down" he says again motioning towards the chair next to him. I stay where I am; he glares at me with his cools blue eyes. "I'll answer you once you sit down with me." I move towards the chair farthest away from him and sit down. Once I'm seated he smiles then says "I didn't want to kill you, I'm not sure why maybe because no one has beaten me at anything in a very long time. Maybe you could tell me how you managed to get an 11 in training sometime. Once I had my knife at your throat, I realised that I couldn't kill you. So I either had to let you kill me or ask for you as a trophy. It was the only way we could both live" What on earth is he trying to pull, why is he trying to make me think that he cares if I live or die?

"So you're telling me that you're taking me to your home and that you won't hurt me. Why are you doing this?" He smiles again then replies "I told you when I couldn't kill you, I had to do something." He must think I'm a fool to try to get me to fall for this. I'm stuck here though, Snow's letter said that if I try to escape or kill Cato he will put Primrose in the games then kill everyone I love.

Cato's pov

She doesn't believe me but given time she will. "I'm tired, I'm going to go bed" I say as I stand up and start removing my jacket then unbuttoning my shirt. She's on her feet again getting ready to fight. "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you, I'm not going to force you into my bed. I won't touch you in that way unless you ask me to" She looks horrified at what I just said she then screams "I will never ask you to touch me in any way!" Laughing I remove my clothes, when I glance at her I can see that she is trying not to look at my naked body. I climb onto the bed. "You're welcome to share the bed with me if you like." I say patting the space beside me she does not respond. I know she won't try to escape not with her sister's life in the balance so I take the key from my neck and place it on the nightstand.

I wake early in the morning the sun is just starting to rise, I look round to see that she is gone from the room. I get up and put my underwear on. The door to the room is unlocked and the key is in the lock. I leave the room and make my way towards the living area. Looking through the glass on the door I can see her curled up like a baby asleep on the couch. I hear Brutus leave his room and come up behind me, "She came into the living area about an hour ago, she looked like she hadn't slept so I told her to try and get some sleep. We'll be home in 5 hours." I nod and we both enter the room. I walk quietly to the couch and pick her up in my arms and carry her like a bride to the bedroom. I put her down on the bed and leave her to sleep.

After I shower and dress I go to the restaurant car. And order breakfast. Once I finish eating I ask one of the servers to take Katniss a bowl of that lamb stew she talked about in her interview. I'm actually surprised that I remember that, but when I think about it I can remember every word she said that night, she did look spectacular in that dress.

Katniss pov.

I'm woken by one of the servers who has brought me some lamb stew. I'm back in the bedroom but I don't remember how I got here. The stew is amazing I haven't eaten since I woke up yesterday and I'm hungry. I'm sitting on the bed when there is a knock on the door and Cato walks in and takes out the small machine he used yesterday and switches it on again. He then looks at my empty bowl then says "They are still serving food if you want more" I shake my head so he continues "We will arrive in a couple of hours. You will have to stay on the train until the press have left the station. Brutus will take you home." "Home?" I reply. "You mean your home?" "No Katniss" he sighs," I mean our home. The capital didn't give us any of your belongings so let the maid know what you need and she will order it for you and I will pick up your order up on the way home." He reached a hand out and runs his finger down my face, I finch at his touch. He has a confused look on his face as he says "I'm sorry that you're so sad but, I won't hurt you and I will give you everything you ever wanted." I stand up look him in the eye and say "All I want is to go home to my family." "You know that Snow would kill us both if I let you go home" He replies. I suddenly realise how close I am standing to him we are almost touching. I step to the side to get past him and leave the room. I know he is telling the truth about Snow killing us if I was to leave, but that doesn't stop it hurting. I'll never see any of them again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: District 2**

District 2 is a lot bigger than 12, it's made up of a number of villages spread across the mountains. At the centre of the district there is a mountain that Brutus told me is a military base. At the bottom of the mountain there is the main town and that is where we are going. We pull up in front a building that I think must be the justice building due to its size, although it's not in the main town. "Where are we? " I ask. "Cato's House, do you not have victor's houses in 12?" Brutus replies. "We do, but this is at least 10 times the size of our houses, I've never seen a house this big." Brutus laughs at me and says "Come inside and I'll introduce you to Ancilla." Ancilla is an older woman she looks like she is around 60; her hair is mostly grey with just a little red still in it. Brutus tells me that she has worked for Cato's family since he was a child. After introducing us and telling her to order me any clothes I want from town, Brutus leaves.

She seems genuinely happy to see me. She takes me to the study and hands me a book with pictures of clothes in it. "Do you have any clothes other than what you are wearing?" she asks. "No, they didn't give me any of my things." OK so let's get you measured and get the essentials ordered now, we can get everything else tomorrow". I just let her order what she wants, I've never picked new clothes before, my mum made my clothes when I was a child, as I got older I had her hand downs or some that I managed to trade for but I've never had to choose them.

Once she has ordered more clothes that I have ever owned she takes me upstairs and shows me my room. It's larger than my whole house in the seam, there is a large bed, a closet so big I could bet lost in it. There is a private bathroom with a shower just like those in the capital. "Ancilla?" I ask "Is this just my room, where will Cato sleep?" "Yes it's just for you, Cato has the adjoining room", she says pointing to a door across from the bed. I walk to the door and open it; I note that there is no lock on the door. His room is a mirror image of mine and just as large.

I spend the rest of the afternoon exploring. There is a large gym in the basement and 20 bedrooms in the house; they all have bathrooms in them. "Why would anyone need so many bedrooms I say to myself?" "It's not about needing the rooms, it about showing off your wealth" I spin round to see Cato standing at the top of the stairs. "I have the things you ordered" He says holding up a number of bags. "I'll put them in your room". I follow him to the door but do not enter. Cato looks at me hovering at the door and says "You can talk freely here there are no listening devices, I had the house checked." I still can't work out what he is trying to do, why is he pretending to be different to the boy I saw in the games? "Our meal will be ready in a few hours; Ancilla will come up and help you dress." "I've managed to dress myself my whole life" I reply. He glares at me as he says "If you don't let her help you, she'll get upset; I'd rather you didn't upset her, I've known her my whole life and she means a lot to me." I'm shocked to think that anyone means anything to him.

After he leaves, I go into the bathroom and lock the door; I don't plan on coming out anytime soon. I undress and use the shower. After an hour there is a knock on the door which I ignore. "Katniss" Ancilla says please come out. "No" I say "I'm not hungry." "You haven't eaten since you arrived, you must be hungry. Please come out." Why did she have to be so nice? She would be easier to ignore if she wasn't. I unlock the door and walk into the bedroom. "Thank you" she says. "Now let's get you dressed." I braid my hair and put on the underwear, dress and shoes that she hands me without paying attention to them. "Come on, I'll show you where the dining room is", she says guiding me towards the door.

I walk into the dining room which has a large table in it. It looks like you could fit at least 20 people round it. Cato who is sitting at the head of the table stands up. "You look beautiful" he says "green is your colour." I remain silent. "Please take a seat" he says motioning to the seat to the right of his. I walk to the other side of the room and sit at the far end of the table, opposite him. Cato nods his head to a man, who I hadn't noticed. He walks over to the table and picks up the place setting and starts to move it to my current seat.

Once the place setting has been moved a second man places soup in front of me. Ancilla was right, I am hungry, and as soon as the smell hits me, my stomach rumbles. I pick up the spoon and start eating. "What do you think of the house?" He asks. I remain silent and continue to eat. After the soup is finished a small plate of fish is placed in front of me. The fish is pink in colour and tastes amazing. As I eat my first bite a groan escapes my mouth before I remember where I am. "I'm glad you like the salmon, it can be caught wild in the river here". Again I remain silent, he shakes his head and grins and I can see that he finds my silence amusing. "I can't make you speak to me Katniss but we are both stuck in this situation. It might be more bearable for you if we are friendly to one another." "This situation is of your making" I spit at him "If you had just killed me you could be making conversation with anyone you choose." He half stands and shouts "Please don't make me regret my decision to keep you alive!" I can see he is struggling to regain control of his temper. "Sorry" he says, "We've both had a long day, please stay and finish your meal. I think I'll go to bed." As soon as he's gone another dish of chicken is put in front of me, but I have lost my appetite so I return to my room.

Cato's pov

I can hear her return to her room, I shouldn't have lost my temper with her; this is not her fault. I just don't know what I'm going to do. Snow will have us both killed if I don't give him what he wants. I slowly and quietly move to the door, that separates our rooms. Ancilla is with her. I can hear them talking. "Let me brush out your hair for you Katniss?" I would love to see her with her hair down and be able to run my finger through it as I kiss her rose coloured lips. I can feel my underwear growing tighter at the thought of kissing her. It's not going to be easy having her in the next room and not being able to touch her. I start to run my hand over my already growing bulge, while I listen to them talking. "You have such beautiful hair Katniss, and your eyes are stunning, almost ghost like" says Ancilla "Thank you" Katniss replies. "I saw your mum and sister on TV they both look very different to you." I can hear Katniss starting to sob "I miss them so much Ancilla." "I know you do Katniss, it will get easier with time." I want to go to her but they couldn't miss the signs of my arousal if I did. I slowly move away from the door leaving Ancilla to comfort her. She could always calm me down when I was a child.

I need to take a shower and take care of this bulge or I'll never sleep tonight.

When I return all is silent in her room.

Katniss pov.

After Ancilla leaves I pick up a pillow and blanket up from the bed and go to the bathroom and lock the door. I will feel safer sleeping in here.

I wake up to the sound of Ancilla knocking on the bathroom door. I get up and unlock it. "Did you sleep in here" She asks. "I didn't feel safe with no lock on the door between our rooms" I reply "Katniss you really don't have to worry about anything like that here. I brought Cato up to treat women with more respect." "You brought Cato up?" I ask. "Yes I was his nanny when he was small." "Cato got me a nanny?" I ask. "No" she laughs "He asked me to come here as his maid when he heard I had given up looking after children. I'm getting too old to start with a new family".

"Why don't you shower while I look out your clothes? Then after breakfast we can go into the town and buy everything you still need.

I'm first to arrive in the dining room. The place setting is set at the far end of the table, where I sat last night. When I sit down the same man who served last night asks what I would like to drink and tells me that they have made the capitol's lamb stew especially for me. I ask for hot chocolate. This arrives a few minutes after with the stew.

Just as the bowl is put down in front of me Cato arrives, looks at what I am eating and asks for the same. "I heard you crying last night" He says, "I know you miss your family but you know why you can't go home don't you?" I nod in response. "There is a rerun of the family interviews from the games on TV tonight. I'm not sure if it will make it hurt more of less if your see your family but if you want to I'll put it on after dinner" Is he playing with me, will he really let me see them? "I want to see them" I reply. "Ok we'll serve dinner early so we'll be finished before it starts."

We spend the whole day shopping. Ancilla makes sure to tell the merchants that if I come into their shop in future anything I want should be charged to Cato. I've never seen so many clothes in one place or owned so many at one time. Does he really think this will impress me?

When we return from town I'm getting excited about seeing my mother and Prim on TV. It would have been filmed while I was still in the games so they would have thought there was a chance that I would be coming home to them when it was filmed. After I shower, I put on a pretty summer dress which is white with pink flowers and has matching pink shoes.

I make my way down to the dining room. When I enter I see Cato is wearing a thin black sweater which clings to his muscles. He stands "You look very pretty Katniss" I feel my cheeks redden under his gaze; he starts to grin when he notices the blush on my cheeks.

After we eat he shows me into a large room with a sofa and TV. The interviews last a few minutes each. I see Ancilla and a young girl call Livia who is described as a family friend, talking about Cato but no family members where filmed. Livia is about the same age as Prim but a lot larger, more muscular; she is training for the games in district 2's academy. They move through the districts until its Peeta's families turn. This is the harder to watch than any of the previous interviews. They were still hopeful that he would come home. They move onto my mother, she's telling them how proud she was of me when I volunteered for Prim and about how I always looked after my sister.

The whole of Panem must have fallen in love with Prim during her interview; she is so pretty and sweet. She tells them how much she misses me and wants me to come home. Then its Gale's turn the interviewer introduces him as my cousin. "Cousin" I say aloud. Cato looks at me when I say it, then returns to look at the screen. Gale talks about me in a way I've never seen before. He tells them how he admires my skills and my inner strength.

After Gale's interview Cato turns to me and says "He's not your cousin is he?" "No" I reply "He's a friend more, like a brother." "He may be like a brother to you but you're not like a sister to him." "What do you mean?" I ask. Cato laughs and says "He's in love with you." "No he's not." "Can you really be that blind?" He asks "You had boys falling at your feet all over 12 and you didn't even know it?"

"I didn't have boys falling at my feet, but even if they were I was too busy hunting to try and keep my family fed to notice anyone." "You hunt?" he asks "I thought hunting was illegal in 12?" Oh no what have I said. He laughs at me and says "Don't worry I'm not going to report you, did you know it's legal to hunt here in 2? If you want you can hunt in the forest behind the house." "I don't have a bow or supplies" I reply. "We can fix that; I'll order them in the morning."

I turn back to the TV and see myself on the screen; they are reshowing all the kills from the games and showing who killed them. I see Marvel die and then Peeta and Cato are on screen. Cato is suffocating Peeta. Peeta marks the X on Cato and I shoot his hand, they then both fall backwards and the mutts grab Peeta. They are showing Peeta as one of my kills. "No" I shout "I didn't kill him, the mutts did." Cato turns the TV off, "I'm sorry, I didn't think, I should have turned it off sooner." I feel tears starting to run down my face. "You didn't kill him, everyone knows that." He reaches his hand out to touch mine "Did you love him?" he asks. "No, I didn't even get to know him" I reply. I then get up and leave the room.

Cato's pov

I wake up in the middle of the night and hear screaming coming from Katniss's room. I jump out of bed and run to her. I can see her thrashing about on the bed in her sleep. I move to her side, sit down and switch on the lamp. I then grab her shoulders and say her name "Katniss, Katniss, its ok it's just a dream, Katniss". Finally her eyes shoot open and she sits up. "It's just a dream" I repeat. "I killed him" she sobs. I put my arms around her and pull her towards me and say "No you didn't, the mutts did" she continues to sob into my shoulder "It's ok" I say. After a few minutes of sobbing she stops and moves away from me. She looks at my body and realises that I am naked on her bed. She quickly looks away. "Is everyone in 12 as prudish as you? I'm sure I don't have anything you've not seen before". Her face turns scarlet as she keeps her eyes diverted. "No" I say, "Surely you and that cousin of yours or one of the other boys in 12. Really, you're a virgin?" "Stop making fun of me" She says. "I'm not making fun of you; I just can't believe that someone as beautiful as you didn't have someone". I lean in and kiss her forehead before walking to my room. I can feel her eyes on me as I walk. When I reach the adjoining door I turn round, her eyes dart to the side, "Goodnight Katniss".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Katniss pov

I start to explore the forest behind the house each day, there are miles and miles of it between our house and the start of the mountains that surround the district. I can wander from morning to nightfall.

A week after I watched the family interviews on TV I return to the house and find a large wooden create in my room. I open the box to find a number of pre strung bows inside; there are a selection of different styles and sizes. There are also literally hundreds of arrows.

I pick up each bow one by one and try it for size, rejecting the child size and large bows I have three left that I could use. I put them aside, and make plans to test them in the forest tomorrow.

A knock at the door separating our bedrooms alerts me to Cato's presence, "I see they arrived" he says smiling as he approaches the pile of rejected bows on the bed. "Will you teach me to hunt with one of these?" Cato asks me. "Who are you planning to hunt with it? I wouldn't want to be responsible for any more children's deaths" I reply. His smile falters as he says "I was hoping we could hunt game together in the forest."

Does he really think that we could be friends? I can barely stand to look at him, all I see are the children he happily killed. "No, I will not teach you another way to kill." Cato actually manages to look sad and my statement and I prepare myself for his wrath at my rejection, but he simply nods and leaves the room.

Cato's pov.

I'm disappointed that Katniss won't teach me to hunt with the bow but I understand why she won't. She barely speaks to me and I really can't blame her, all she knows it's the façade I put on to win the games. I'm not sure I would want to spend time with that Cato either. I had hoped that she of all people would understand that to get sponsors you had to put on a show for them. She did it herself with the star crossed lovers act after all. Surely she knows that they were not the only two putting on an act.

Katniss pov

When Ancilla comes to my room she tells me that Cato has gone out and asks if I would like to eat with her, in her apartment instead of on my own in the dining room. "Yes, that would be good" I reply. I've started to grow fond of Ancilla she always says the right thing and understands why I'm so sad at being kept away from Prim.

As we eat I ask "Why do you stay working for Cato after everything he's done?" Ancilla smiles and me "Did you do things in the games that you're not proud of", "Of course" I reply "but I didn't enjoy it, I didn't train for years hoping to kill. I had to do it for Prim." "Cato didn't have a choice either; all the children here are made to train before they are old enough to know what it means. By the time he realise what it really meant to kill it was too late. He had to go on to protect Livia." "Who is Livia?" "She is the sister of a friend of Cato's," Ancilla tells me. "Cato's friend died in training and he promised her while she was dying that he would win the games to protect Livia." "How does winning the games protect her?" I ask. "As a victor, Cato will vote on who is allowed to keep training and who volunteers. He will make sure Livia is never in the position to go into the games. Everything Cato did was to keep a promise he made to Azrael while she was dying." "Why didn't he kill me" I ask. "I think you remind him of Azrael, she would have done anything to protect her sister. The only reason Azrael was still in training was to make sure Livia never had to go into the games." For the first time since I first saw Cato, I'm beginning to think that I may have misjudged him.

"Katniss I know the situation is difficult but you should really give Cato a chance to explain to you why he asked for you to be spared. His answer might surprise you."

Cato's pov

I had to get out of the house tonight, she will still barely speak to me and her refusal to teach me to use the bow was just another blow. I haven't told her what Snow wants me to do yet but until we can hold a conversation and she trusts me, I don't know if she would believe that I'm not going to give Snow what he wants.

As I walk into the house I'm met by Ancilla who tells me that Katniss is screaming in her room again. I'm glad that I was out when it happened this time. I think that the staff are beginning to think that it was me making her scream with terror each night; at least now they may believe me when I tell them she has nightmares.

I go to her room and then grab her shoulders and say her name "Katniss, Katniss, its ok it's just a dream, Katniss" finally her eyes shoot open and she sits up. "It's just a dream" I repeat. "Prim was dying" she sobs. I put my arms around her and pull her towards me and say "No she's fine" she continues to sob into my shoulder "It's ok" I say. "No its not, I'm not there to get food for her, she will starve. Gale won't be able to feed both families for long, maybe in summer but not through the winter." After a few minutes of sobbing she stops.

"Sorry" she says moving away from me, "I know there is nothing you can do." "Let me think about it, if I can think of something that could help, I will" I tell her. She looks confused but nods and says "I will teach you to use the bow if you still want to learn." I'm not sure what brought on her change of heart but I'm happy that she has had one, so I quickly agree "I have targets get up in the gym, we can start in the morning if you want?" Again she nods.

I think about leaving but instead I decide to push my luck a bit further, so I ask "Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" She looks like she is considering turning me down but instead she says "yes" then she moves over in the bed to allow me to lie on top of the covers beside her. I put my arms around her, pull her towards me and hold onto her. "Do you have nightmares, since you got back from the games?" she asks me. I consider lying to her but if I want her to know who I really am, I need to tell her the truth, so I tell her. "I see all of their faces every time I close my eyes, I don't really sleep anymore." She falls back to sleep within minutes. I consider staying here all night but I don't want to destroy the truce that she seems to have made with me, so I stay for another half hour to ensure she doesn't wake before going to my own room.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss pov

When I walk into the basement gym I see Cato who is shirtless and is lifting weights, he doesn't react to my presence so I stand and watch what he is doing. It is really impressive just how much he can lift and how big his muscles are. I watch the sweat slowly trickle down his chest and over his stomach which has a very imposing 6 pack. After I've been watching for a few minutes his lips move into a large grin "Are you just going to stand there watching me all day?" he asks. "I didn't want to disturb you" I reply. His grin got even bigger as he said "Really, I thought that you might be getting some fuel for your fantasies!" I can feel the heat rise in my face which is going red as he begins to laugh "I'm sorry Katniss, I'm only joking with you and it's so easy to make you blush." I actually find it difficult not to start laughing with him but manage to contain it to a smile. "Come on, do you want me to teach you how to use the bow or not?"

"You would be better starting with a lighter weight one but you'll also need it to be longer to accommodate the length of your arms, here try this one" I select one of the bows and pass it to him, he takes the bow from my hand and starts draw back the bow. "Stand side on to the target; put your feet about shoulder width apart. When you start it is important to be relaxed" I tell him. "You should start with the bow facing the ground with your arrow notched". He does what I tell him to. "You should draw your bow as you bring it up to your face. Make sure you do not hold it too long or you will put too much strain on your arm. Now when you release just let go." Cato follows my instruction, pulls back the bow and as he releases the arrow leaves his hands falls short of the target, the string snaps back and hits Cato's forearm. Cato lets out a scream of pain.

"You locked your left arm, you need to relax the arm and rotate the elbow slightly clockwise so it sticks out to the left a bit." "Couldn't you have told me that before it hit my arm?" he asks. "I could have yes, but then I wouldn't have gotten you back for you comment earlier." I say while laughing. Cato actually seems to find this as funny as I do and joins in.

I spend the next couple of hours correcting his stance and technique, he gets to the point where he is no longer hurting himself and has managed to hit the target a few times. "I think we should stop for the day" Cato says "my arm's starting to hurt." "If it makes you feel better you're actually not that bad for a beginner. It took me a whole day to get to your stage but then again I was only 5 when I started learning." I joke with him. "Well, yes knowing that I'm better than a 5 year old does actually make me feel better. Come on" He says "let's get some lunch"

Cato's pov

This time yesterday, I would never have thought that we could have had a day like this, it's been perfect. We are actually chatting as we are having lunch. I really should just get it over and done with and tell her what Snow wants but she might not believe that I have no intension of doing it. I don't want to jeopardise the friendship we have started to build but if I don't tell her soon she might not forgive me?

"Are you going into the forest this afternoon?" I ask Katniss. "Yes, if you're lucky I'll bring home something for dinner, I've seen rabbit and squirrel out there. Do you have a preference?" She asks. "I've never had either rabbit or squirrel before, but I'm happy to try whatever you catch. The salmon you brought back yesterday will be served tonight and I asked for soup to be made with some of the roots you've been bringing home all week."

Katniss pov

After lunch, I grab my bow and a quiver of arrows then head out to the forest. It's been a few weeks since the end of the games and I'm looking forward to hunting.

Within an hour I have 3 squirrels all shot through the eye. I'm picking up the last of my kills when the snap of a twig makes me aware of someone behind me. I load the bow and swing round and I am faced by a tall middle aged woman with long blond hair. She raises her hands as if surrendering "Stop, I'm unarmed, I'm not going to hurt you." She says. I slightly lower my bow "Who are you and what do you want?" I ask "My name is Lyme." She says as she slowly lowers her hands. "I live in the house next to Cato's in the victor's village, I saw you come into the forest and I was hoping to speak to you."

I lower the bow and unload the arrow. "Ok speak" I say.

"Your friend Gale sends his regards" She says. "How do you know Gale?" I exclaim. "We have some mutual friends, He asked me to pass on this message to you." She hands me a note, I look at it and recognise Gale's handwriting I open the note and read it.

"Catnip,

I'm going to tell you the real story on how we got the money to buy Lady so that you know this note is really from me.

It was a Friday; we went to the woods straight after school hoping to catch enough to trade for a present for Prim's 10th Birthday. When we were heading back we stopped to rest by the stream and saw a young buck. We both shot him at the same time and then I slit his throat before he got away. This was the third deer we managed to kill together. We waited in the woods until dark then we took the deer to Rooba and sold it for two steaks and more money that either of had ever seen before.

You told the rest of the story during the games.

Please believe me, you can trust Lyme.

We will get you out of there.

Gale."

I read the note over again.

"I can't leave Cato." I tell her. "Snow told me he would put Prim in the games if I run."

"We will get everyone out at once, Prim, your mother, Gale all of his family as well." She says.

"Who are we?" I ask her. "The rebellion, we are led from District 13. Don't believe what the Capitol would have you believe, District 13 is still there, and they are leading the rebellion that started when you volunteered for Prim." Lyme says.

"Is Gale part of this rebellion?" I ask. "Yes, we approached him after Cato claimed you in the finale, our agents in 12 were sure he would join to save you."

"How do you plan to get us all out at the same time?" "We don't know yet, that's why I needed to speak to you, do you know if Cato will take you on the victory tour?"

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything about the tour." "Do you think he will tell you the truth if you ask? We have to know so that we can make a plan. If he leaves you in district 2 we can get you out from here but if you are on that train we will get you all out from district 12 at the same time."

"I'll ask him" I say. She nods then says "Do you know what they do to victors after the games?" She continues without waiting for a response "They sell us to the highest bidders in the capitol, every time we are in the capitol we are sold to men & women. If we don't comply they kill a member of our family. I'm telling you this so you know why I joined the rebellion and that I understand what you are going through with Cato."

I suddenly understand what she means; she thinks Cato is forcing me to have sex with him. I think about correcting her assumption but I don't want to risk them not getting Prim out.

"I have to say I didn't think it would be this easy to get to you, I thought I would have to break into the house when he was out. I'm surprised that he lets you wonder around in the woods, but if Snow has threatened Prims life, Cato must be sure that you won't run."

After agreeing to get the information from Cato I leave Lyme in the forest and return home. I walk into the kitchen and start to prepare the squirrels. The staff look on horrified as I skin and gut them on the kitchen counter. I then leave instructions on how they should be cooked for tonight's meal while I go to clean myself up and get changed for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss pov

When I enter my room I see the green dress I wore on my first night here, lying on the bed. This is strange, Ancilla normally comes to help me get dressed for dinner.

After I shower and dress I go down to the dining room, where one of the servants tells me that we are having guests for dinner. We will be having drinks in the drawing room first. Guest's? Cato didn't say anything about guests.

As I enter the room I become aware of a man with red hair sitting in a chair with his back to the door. As he hears me enter he starts to stand and as he does this I notice that he is wearing the white dress uniform of a peacekeeper.

He turns to face me and I exclaim, "Darius? Is that really you? How is Prim, Is she ok?"

"Katniss" he smiles as he greets me. "I was hoping I would see you, you don't have to worry, Prim is fine, she's sad that you're not there, but Gale is keeping them all fed." I'm so glad to hear that Prim is getting food at least I don't have to worry about her starving for a while.

"Are you ok?" Darius asks "Please tell me Cato hasn't hurt you. I've known him since he was a child and my Grandmother has nothing but praise for him but please tell me at you are ok?"

"Cato hasn't hurt me Darius, I promise you. Wait who is your Grandmother?" I ask.

"Ancilla is my Grandmother." He replies. "Cato asked me to come home to visit her, he didn't say why. I'm home for the next week. I just got off the train from 12 an hour ago."

"You're from District 2? I always thought the peacekeepers where from the Capitol." "No, you would not get many people from the Capitol who would be willing to put up with the conditions in 12. The majority of peacekeepers come from here in district 2."

"Darius Sweetheart" I turn to see Ancilla come through the door. She must be joining us for dinner as she has dressed for the occasion with her hair up and she is wearing a long blue dress. They both close the gap between them and hug each other. "I can't believe it's been 5 years" Ancilla says. "Why don't they let you come home more often?" "You know that you have to devote your life to the job when you become a peacekeeper, I'm lucky they let me come home this time."

As I'm watching them I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turn to see Cato who has the most beautiful smile on his face, it's such a warm genuine smile that I can't help but smile back. "Hi, can I get any one a drink before dinner?" he asks. I turn back around I see Darius who is staring at the interaction between Cato and me with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Tell me what we're having for dinner" Darius asks "I haven't had a decent meal since that squirrel you sold me the day before the reaping Katniss".

"Most of our meal has been supplied by Katniss" Cato says. "Soup made from the roots she's been bringing home from the forest for the last week. A salmon she caught in the river yesterday and I believe a squirrel stew she has left instructions on how to prepare today. The only thing she hasn't supplied is the pumpkin for the pie, but I'm sure it's just a matter of time until she finds a supply of them in the forest and brings some home."

"Mmmmm" Darius says "That sounds amazing, I love squirrel stew. Did you know that she kills them by shooting them through eye every time?"

"No, I knew she was good with a bow but not that good" Cato replies.

We all make polite conversation during the meal. Darius updates me on what's been happening in District 12. Gale has started to work in the mines; he is only hunting on a Sunday so he isn't trading the meat he catches. A lot of people who depend on trading with us are going hungry, but not Prim. Peeta's dad has also been giving Prim bread. The strangest thing I hear tonight is that Haymitch isn't drinking as much as usual, it's rumoured that he's trying to give up drinking. I'm not sure I believe that I can't think why Haymitch would give up drinking now especially since he lost another two tributes this year.

After dessert we go back into the drawing room, where we all sit down and Cato gives everyone but me a brown drink with ice. I get handed lemonade.

"So Cato, why did you ask me to come here?" Darius asks.

"I was hoping you could help Katniss and I solve a problem we have" Cato replies. I'm wondering what Cato is talking about, what problem do we have that Darius can help with, when Cato clarifies his statement. "Katniss is worried that Gale won't be able to feed Prim and his family during the winter. I was hoping that you would be willing to pass food parcels that we sent to you, on to them. Ancilla is willing to send them in her name so it will look like they are care packages from her to you. I would just need you to find a way to pass them on without it coming to the attention of the head peacekeeper."

Wow I can't believe Cato is doing this if people find out he would get into some serious trouble. Then it comes to me I know how to get the food to Prim unnoticed. "I know how you can do that." I say "If you hire Hazelle, Gale's mother to do your laundry the food could be smuggled in with the washing." Cato smiles at me as I start to make suggestions then he says "I would of course compensate you with money and since you're struggling for food yourself, we will include food for you as well."

"You know what they'll do to me if they catch me, I'll be sent to the Capitol and made into an Avox" Darius says. "After your trip home I don't think they will be suspicious of your Grandmother sending you food, they will just think she is worried about you" Cato replies "The money I give you will be enough to make bribes if you have to."

Darius thinks for a minute then takes a deep breath and says "Ok, I'll do it. If you prepare a pack I'll take it back with me. I know Hazell will be happy for the extra work and Prim visiting her to pick up the food will not look suspicious." "Thank you" both Cato and I say at the same time.

As Darius is leaving, Cato hands him a thick envelope full of money and tells him to keep it hidden and to use it for anything Prim and my mum need. He tells him to be careful not to be too extravagant and draw attention to himself. He then hands him another equally thick envelope for himself. I thank Darius again for helping us, after he leaves I go to my room.

I can't stop thinking about why Cato is doing this, I'm happy that he is but wonder why he would risk himself for my family. After a few hours of staring at the ceiling I get out of bed and walk towards the adjoining door to Cato's room. I don't want to wake him if he is asleep but I want to talk to him so I quietly knock. Cato Immediately tells me to come in; he had to be awake to answer so quickly. I open the door and see Cato in bed with the blanket barley covering his bottom half.

"I wasn't sure if you would be awake" I say "I told you I don't really sleep anyone" Cato replies.

I'm suddenly not sure what I want to say, what do you say to someone who is willing to put their life in jeopardy to save your sister, especially after he was willing to do the same thing to save my life.

"Thank you." I say "For doing this for Prim."

"You don't have to thank me Katniss. I hope we're are becoming friends and friends do things like this for each other, like you teaching me to use the bow and supplying the whole house with food."

I think about returning to my room but I hesitate by the end of Cato's bed.

"I wanted to ask you why you saved me in the games."

Cato looks sad as he thinks about the answer he sighs the he says "Will you sit down?" Cato motions to the empty space beside him on the bed.

I climb onto the bed and sit up leaning in the headboard slightly turned towards Cato. "The first time I saw you I knew I wouldn't be able to kill you. I put a lot of thought into how I would get out of it. So during the run up to the games I made a big deal of wanting to be the one to kill you in front of Clove because I knew that if I did that, she would be likely to kill you herself just to annoy me. It almost worked, she snuck off during the feast to try and do it. I knew I would never be able to do it. I was hoping all the way through the games that we wouldn't be the last two."

"When you first saw me after the chariot ride, me you glared at me" I say. "That's not when I first saw you. The first time I saw you I was when I was on the train to the capitol watching the recaps of the reaping's. As soon as you volunteered for Prim, that's when I knew."

"Ancilla told me that you went into the games to protect the sister of a friend" I tell him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his hand moves to his chest as if searching for something. When he opens his eyes again he asks "Is that why you started to speak to me?" "Yes I thought someone who would do that for a friend can't be all that bad" I say. Cato laughs at me "If I knew that's all it would take I would have told you myself."

"Her name was Azrael, she and I had trained together since we were small children. She was better than me at everything we trained at. I never once defeated her even in hand to hand combat, she was so quick and agile I couldn't get a hold of her. As we grew older I began to realise that if we both went into the games one of us would have to die. Her parents would not have allowed her to pull out of the games as they wanted and still do want a victor in the family. Just before she died we had decided that I was going to pull out of training as she couldn't. That way she could go onto win the games and save her sister from being made to train." He takes another deep breath "As she lay dying in my arms she made me promise to take her place and save Livia her sister from having to go into the games. I promised her I would. Now that I am a victor I will do everything I can to make sure she isn't selected as a volunteer."

He reaches his hand across to my face and brushes his finger down my cheek. I feel a shiver run down my spine as he touches me and I'm not sure how I should react to this feeling.

"I should get back to bed" I tell him. "You could sleep here" He says "Just sleep! I promise, I think I might actually be able to sleep with you here, and perhaps I could sooth your nightmares away". The thought of a night without nightmares sounds so tempting that I crawl under the covers and turn my back to Cato. I feel the bed dip as Cato's moves towards me; his arms surround me and pull me towards Him. A few minutes later I hear a soft snore coming from Cato, the soft repeated rhythm of the noise soon has me joining him.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss pov

The day after Darius came to dinner, I wake up in Cato's arms feeling refreshed. That was the best night sleep I've had since I came out of the games. I can feel the warmth coming from Cato's arms as he holds me while he sleeps. I try to gently get out from his grasp without waking him up but every time I manage to move away from him he pulls me back.

"Cato", I say while I run my hand back and forth over his arm. "Wake up". I feel his face move to the back of my head burying his nose in my hair he then inhales "You smell amazing" he says then he kisses the back of my head. "Good morning" he says. "Did you sleep well? "Yes I did, that was the first time I don't remember having nightmares since the games" I reply "Did you sleep well?" "Yes, that's the most sleep I've had in the last few weeks."

"I should go back to my room before Ancilla comes to get me" I say. "I know you're right, but I really don't want to let you go" he says laughing slightly. I don't know why but when he says he doesn't want to let me go I get a warm feeling radiating though me. He may not want to but he does let me go and I climb out of bed, go back to my own room and go for a shower.

After breakfast Ancilla and I go shopping for food that will keep without spoiling during Darius's trip back to District 12. I've never seen canned food before but Ancilla tells me the food inside will keep for years. I buy a large quantity of meat, fish, vegetables and fruit all canned or dried, we also bought a few can openers to send with the shipment. Ancilla assures me that Darius will know how to use the opener and be able to show Prim.

Since we do not have to buy as much food for the house as we normally do, due to my hunting and gathering, Ancilla doesn't think us buying the canned food will look suspicious.

When we get back to the house I pack some of the cans into a box for the first shipment to go back to District 12 with Darius.

After Lunch Cato and I are back in the gym practicing with the bow. "Did you get everything you needed today?" Cato asks me. "I think so", I reply." "Are you going to write Prim a letter to send with the shipment." "I hadn't thought about it, do you think it will be safe to send one?" "If you ask her to destroy it should be safe to give to Darius, I wouldn't want to risk you doing it with every shipment but no one will search a peacekeepers bag." A letter to Prim, I'm so excited, I'll get to tell her I'm safe.

Cato's aim is improving and he can hit the target almost every time now. "I think that we will start to practice outside from now on" I tell him. "You need to learn how to compensate for the wind speed." With that I go to the study and find some paper.

"Little duck,

You have to destroy this letter after reading it. No-one can find it; it's not safe to keep it.

Please trust Darius, Cato and I have arranged for Darius's grandmother to send him food to pass onto you. He will hire Hazelle to do his laundry and the food will be in with his clothes. Make sure you leave some of the food for Hazelle as payment.

I miss you so much but you have to know that I'm safe here, nothing bad has happened to me. Darius said you were sad because of me; please don't be sad, I'm happy here.

They have a large forest in district 2 and I have a new bow so I can hunt in it every day, it almost feels like I'm home when I'm there. The victors houses here are bigger than the court house in 12, I've never seen a house so big, all the 20 bedrooms have their own bath room and a closet in each that is bigger that our room at home.

Gale will keep you safe so do whatever he tells you to do.

I love you more than anything,

Katniss"

After I write the letter I seal it in an envelope and go to get ready for dinner.

When I enter the dining room I notice that my place setting had been moved to the chair next to Cato, as it had been on my first night here. As usual Cato stands as I enter the room, "I hope you don't mind but I was hoping you would sit next to me tonight, I hate having to shout over the table."

"No I don't mind, a lot has changed since the last time you asked me to sit there" I reply as I sit down. "I wrote a letter to Prim today." I tell Cato. "I wanted to ask if you were planning to take me on the tour. I was hoping that maybe I would be able to see her if you do."

Cato thinks about his response for some time, "You know the train has listening devices on it, it would be difficult if I take you. The Capitol will be listening; we would have to be very careful about what we said the whole time."

"I know that but I may never get another chance to see her."

"Ok we will make it work somehow, I really wasn't looking forward to being away for you for two weeks anyway." he tells me. I'll tell Lyme this the next time I see her in the forest, she can arrange to get everyone out from district 12 when we get there. I thought I would feel happy to know I was getting out but I don't. Although how I feel doesn't matter Prim's safety is the only think that's important, I have to get her away where Snow, can't hurt her.

Cato's pov

That night when I hear Ancilla leave her room I walk to the adjoining door and gently knock on the door. "Come in" Katniss says. I walk in the room and Katniss immediately averts her eyes "Cato do you never wear clothes at night". She asks. "No! I spend a lot of time making my body look this good why would I want to cover it up?" I reply. "Why does it make you so uncomfortable?" "I don't know I've always felt like this around naked people".

"I came to ask if I could sleep here tonight. If you say yes, I will be under the covers and you won't have to risk seeing me naked" I really hope she says yes, I have weeks of sleep to catch up on.

After a minute of thinking Katniss looks me straight in the eye and moves her hand to the covers on the bed and turns down the other side of the bed. I take this as a yes and get into the bed.

"Have you seen many naked people?" I ask her jokingly. "My mother is a healer so there is always someone hurt or sick needing help in our house. My mother and Prim will just have them strip in the middle of the kitchen. I feel useless around the sick or injured people, so I usually just try to stay out of the way when they are there. What do your family do?" Katniss ask.

"My parents died when I was 5" I reply "My uncle was my guardian when I was young but he didn't have the time to look after me so he paid Ancilla to do the job." "I'm sorry" Katniss says "I know what it's like to lose a parent." "How did your father die?" I asked her. "He died in a mining accident, after he died my mother had a breakdown. It was like I had lost both of them. Prim and I almost starved to death." "Is that when you started to hunt?" I ask. "Yes" she replies. "I'm sorry" I say "I know what it's like to lose both parents, I was lucky to have Ancilla."

I reach over to her wrap my arms around her and pull her towards me. "It will be ok I whisper to her, I will keep your nightmares away."

Katniss pov

I wake up and Cato is in my bed holding me tightly. I could get used to waking up feeling this good. I snuggle back into Cato who is spooning me. That's when I become aware that there is something hard pushing onto my hip between us. I freeze as I suddenly realise what it is. I'm not sure what to do, do I wake him or ignore it and pretend to be asleep. Just thinking about the situation gives me butterflies in my stomach, my breathing get a little laboured and I feel a tingling between my legs. I wriggle a little trying to squeeze my legs together to get some relief. As I do Cato tightens his grip on me "It's ok Katniss it's only a dream" he whispers. He then seems to realise the situation we are in and moves his hips back from mine and I no longer feel him pressing against me.

I let out a tiny whimper as he moves away from me. "Sorry" he says "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You just feel so good when I'm hugging you and you smell amazing." He leans his head down to breathe in the smell of my hair when he speaks.

I turn round so that I'm facing him "It's ok, my mother, who as I told you is a healer told me that happens to boys when they sleep, I know you can't help it." I say "I like the feeling of you hugging me too, it's nice to feel your strong arms holding onto me at night." When I say this Cato leans down and gently kisses me on the lips. I'm not sure what to do when he does this; I wasn't expecting him to do that but it feels so good and I'm just about to return his kiss when he stops and moves his face away from me. When he moves I can see that he has a large smile on his face and I then feel myself breathing out and realise that I had been holding my breath as he kissed me. He then winks and me and says "Come on, we should get up get some breakfast and get outside to practice, I think it's going to be a really good day." I'm still in shock as he gets up and returns to his own room.


End file.
